Because I love you
by heartofthecards321
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you found out that someone you trusted had lied to you well this is exactly how the red and blue team feel when they find out about the caboose actually been a girl follow their adventure as they discover why even the greatest of enemies can be the greatest of allies and uncover a past left behind
1. Chapter 1

It was on a Saturday morning and everyone was just getting up except for one person Caboose. "Tucker have you seen Caboose?" Washington asked as he had just done a head count

"I don't maybe he is still asleep" tucker said annoyed but even he was worried because caboose never was asleep this late

"Well I am going to check up on him"

"Okay" tucker said as Washington walked to caboose's room.

As Washington walked into cabooses room and saw the surprise of a lifetime. Caboose was nowhere to be found only a platinum blonde beauty. Washington didn't even know there were any females around here or that could caboose could pick up a chick.

"Wash what are you doing in my room?" Washington heard the ask as she opened her eyes and the blanket fell off to show a platinum blonde, green eyed, small figured, big breasted, beauty that look like she couldn't be more than 16.

"How do you know me?" wash asked with caution

"What do you mean? It's me Caboose" the girl said with absolute honesty and then she seemed to be thinking about something "Come to think about it, you are in my room and I don't have on my armorer, that means" the girl's eyes went wide as she looked down then to me then back down to herself. Then she grabbed her helmet and threw at him screaming "Get Out Now!", As he ran out of the room he ran into the last people he wanted to see at the moment the red team and tucker "Dude who was that?"

"Washington you are dead, didn't anyone ever tell not to enter a woman's room" Tucker and the reds looked at where the voice was coming from what they saw astonished them. In front of their eyes was a girl who the vision of perfection with her emerald green eyes, silky ivory skin, small figure but big chest, and long wavy platinum blond hair that almost looked white all wrapped up into a package was standing in front of them in a high low black lace nightgown

"I thought that didn't count if you thought it was a guy's room Caboose if that is your real name" Washington said and broke the guys trance as they said at the same time

"That's Caboose?!"


	2. Sisterly love

"That's Caboose?!"

"No way, I would know if caboose was a girl." Tucker said

"Really because Caboose is nowhere to be found and this girl was lying in his bed and I doubt caboose could pick up a chick that hot." Wash said

"And beside how much do you guys know about me anyway?" Caboose said

"Well let's see you are an idiot that is obsessed with Church, you have a pet named freckles and you hate Me." Tucker said

"Only two of those are true I do have a pet named freckles and I do hate you but I am not an idiot, I just act like it and I am not obsessed with Church, I just had to keep my cover." Caboose stated matter of factly

"You were faking it, why?"

"Why do you think, first you are a pervert, second if certain people knew where I was everyone here would be dead."

"Okay I am going back to bed and hope this all a dream."

"Okay" Caboose said

"Hey what's going on in here?" A tired church and Carolina asked

"Caboose is actually a girl and has been under cover this whole time." Washington answered and let it settle in

"Okay" Church said as he went over to the fridge 1, 2, 3 "Wait what do you mean Caboose is a girl?" he said as caboose came out from behind wash and said "Hey epsilon."

"Wow" was the only thing church said as he went to talk to Carolina about the next mission

The next day at an abandoned lab

Carolina gave the all clear sign and they all walked in to the room. It was big and pretty except for the computer that was on.

"This is where the beacon came from, Hey epsilon do you think you can scan the computer and if you find anything tell me."

"Okay" church said less than a minute later church came back "I found something and it's directed to you."

"It is well put it up."

"Okay"

Then a screen came up and a video came on

"Okay so this is for my sister Agent Carolina, if you aren't my sister than there is a few things you should know about her she is hard on herself but that's because she doesn't believe in herself, she is protective, hot headed, easily annoyed, kind, pure hearted, always making enemies out people she should have as allies, but all in all she is the greatest sister any one could have.

Anyway if you are my sister there is something I want to tell you if you should never get see me again"

"Okay so here it goes you knows I have always thought we were the good guys but now I am not so sure I have found some things that I probably shouldn't have found. Like how this isn't the first time dad has done things like this the first time he created my A.I Beta."

"You probably don't remember but this is where I fake dying."

"Anyway I just wanted to remind you that you are never alone I am and always have been there watching over you. You know how I hate goodbyes like mom so I won't say goodbye. I will say, See you."

The video went dark

Everyone looked at Carolina to find she was crying and so was Washington.

"What is up with them?" Grif asked

"That was Agent Alaska she was Carolina's younger sister and the only person I fell in love with." Washington replied

"Well it is sweet to hear you say it out loud after not knowing." Everyone turned around to see Caboose

"What are you doing here I thought we left you at the Base?"

"You did and I came to get Beta."

"How do you know about Beta?"

"Because, Beta is my A.I"

"No it isn't its Agent Alaska"

"Really"

"Yes Really"

"Beta why don't you come and say hi to everyone?"

"Okay Agent Alaska." Then a silver hologram of a girl showed up

"Hello I am the A.I Beta"

"Beta How?"


End file.
